Activities
Daily Activities 1. Gigantic Ape (12:59-1:30) An event where each faction spawns an ape, (named after the strongest active player from that faction) and get to hit it for large amounts of silver and exp for up to 30 minutes, or however long ape lives. Factions can only hit their own apes, unlike in other similar games (such as Unlimited Ninja, Bleach Online, etc) The apes health is determined by it's level, which can be increased by killing it wihin a set time. Within 3 minutes results in a 5 level increase, while 5 minutes results in 1 level. Apes health no longer increases beyond level 170, though it can be leveled higher. Rewards are given based on your damage ranking, as well as an additional reward for a last hit. Optimal Strategy: If you are not killing it quickly for levels, proceed to hit it once with your full team, then take off your characters and hit with only main (or some lower level characters ungeared is also acceptable) to ensure it lasts the full 30 minutes. Reccomended starter team: Turtle Yamcha - Main - Nappa(Turtle Goku) for assaulters, Nail and Prince Vegeta for support. 2. Legion Battle (19:59-20:30) This event requires you sign up to participate, with the sign up period being 19:30-19:55, unless you are VIP 8(enables auto-sign up). During this event the teams are sectioned based on the amount of people who have signed up, while people from the same legion must be on the same team. You fight in (usually 1, more if many people sign up) lanes which you just run down and fight everyone you encounter in the lane. A win is 5 points(more when you have a streak) and a loss is 3 points, while completing a full run down the lane is 5 points and puts you back at the start of the lane. There is a damage on opponent death mechanic, making maintaining a long streak difficult. Rewards are given based on your personal points score, as well as a legion points score(point total for all participating members of each legion) 3. Stronghold Defense Battle (20:59-21:30) To participate, your legion must have ranked in the top 10 of Legion Battle. One Legion defends(if they successfully defended in a previous day, they continue to do so) and gains 100% bonus HP for being the defenders. The other 9 legions attempts to break down the wall, of which there is 2 stages. Inner and Outer, the wall HP is determined by the world level. Every additional consecutive day defenders are successfully increases the level of fireball(damaging the defenders upon successful defense). Rewards are given to the defending legion(1st place rewards if successful, while 4th place if not) then attackers are awarded 1st-3rd or 2nd-4th depending on whether successful attack or failed respectively. 4. Fight at Planet Namek (21:59-22:30) This event has all your players team up to repel the incoming namekian attackers, hitting them gives both silver and exp, while killing them gives a variety of rewards, such as extra silver, common material chests, gems, epic material chests, and more. The amount of silver and exp given decreases after you reach a certain wave. Rewards are given based on personal damage, as well as how many last hit points your faction accumulated. Reccomended starter team: Turtle Yamcha - Main - Nappa(Turtle Goku) for assaulters, Nail and Prince Vegeta for support.